Experiment
by Lady Helena Styvhals
Summary: This is a trial story that I have recently developed. It is the first chapter right now but I want to know what you think before I go through the trouble of continuing. It mainly follows the two questions. What if HTYD took place in modern times? And. What if Hiccup was female?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an experiment of plot, I just want to know what you think so that I would know weather or not it would be something worth actually making something out of.**

 _Summary: What if How To Train Your Dragon had taken place during modern times? What if Hiccup had been the DAUGHTER of the town mayor? What if Astrid had been a no-nonsense young MAN that had just moved there? What if Hiccup was born with a strange condition that didn't allow her lungs to function at their full capacity? What if modern-day society was modeled after vikings? And how will such a society react to a curious young girl's friendship with one of their most lethal enemy, the dragons?_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A town bathed in fire**

It had been the alarms that awakened her.

The constant high-pitch blaring of the horns from the watch-towers had seeped in through the shatter-proof windows that had repeatedly been "sound-proofed" so that this exact thing wouldn't happen. Why they kept trying to make her unable to hear the alarms would forever be a mystery to her as they could do exactly what they had just done, and thus have the ability to keep her on her toes through the night, and thus, making it likely that she would die anytime soon.

The thing that had caused her to fly out of her bed... that had been the absolutely stifling heat that had made it absolutely unthinkable to keep her comforter wrapped around her petite frame, making breathing next to impossible.

She had known what was going on when she had seen the impossible brightness outside of her bedroom window. The flickering of orange, yellows, reds and in some cases even different shades of blue, joined up with an overwhelming amount of smoke that made what used to be the most beautiful of views of the town clouded and gray.

So it was that time of the month again?

Not even caring that she was wearing nothing but a light pink sleeveless nightgown that barely reached half-way down her thighs, and her hip-long auburn curls of hair was in an absolute mess, she jammed her dainty little feet into the first pair of shoes she could get her hands on in her hurry, which happened to be a pair of black leather slip-on shoes.

Thankfully, they were in the middle of spring, so that shouldn't matter too much.

Quickly, she dashed out of her bedroom, rushing down the right marble staircase into the foyer before sprinting over the tiled floor to the front doors, ripping it open.

What met her eyes, sent a wave of familiar tingles rushing through her veins.

A large, reptilian creature with bat-like wings was stomping over the cobbled ground right in front of her house. And at the sound of her opening the door, it turned it's large, yellow, slitted eyes towards her.

She watched almost petrified as it opened it's gigantic mouth, showing of it's razor-sharp fangs and forked tung before the sight was cut off by the bright orange inferno that shot out of the reptilian creature's throat, heading straight towards her.

Thinking on her feet, she slammed the door shut once again, putting her minimal weight against it as she felt the heat from the fire seep through the enforced wood, her eyes clenched shut as the force of the blast nearly knocked her away from the door.

"Dragons..." she whispered through her panting breaths.

Yes, dragons.

Those fire-breathing reptiles has been around for probably longer than humanity, and they have been attacking her town for as long as it has been standing there.

Once at the end of every month, those beasts would swarm in through the sky in a black-mass of scales, horns, fangs and claws, thicker than any swarm of birds to have ever existed. They would set fire to their buildings, injure, maim and even kill the towns people before they go on their merry way with as much farm-animals, fish and meat they can carry, leaving their town in shambles as they went.

She could feel her lungs constricting on her, making it even harder to breathe through her frightened state.

Quickly, she flicked her hand, opening a small hatch in the thick silver bangle that she had clasped around her wrist at all times. A small, puck-shaped pill fell into her hand, blue with white swirls in it's glossy, almost pebble-esque appearance. She didn't waste one second before she popped the pill into her mouth, allowing her hand to hover over her chest as she tried to steady her breathing with great difficulty.

Thankfully, it didn't take long before the pill started to take effect.

Only thirty seconds after she had swallowed the pill, trying not to think about the absolutely horrid, metallic taste it always left behind on her tung, she could feel the pressure on her lungs lessen, allowing her to breathe normally again.

Well, as normal as she could breathe considering.

With her breathing in check, she dared to open the door again.

She could see the sheer devastation through the flickering heat that surrounded her house but she couldn't let that bother her.

With a deep breath, she leaped off the front porch and rushed into the chaos, praying to the gods that her lungs wouldn't fail her in her mission.

 **Please tell me what you think and I may continue writing on this in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright little humans, I will be giving you the first chapter as a proper taste of what I have planned for this thing. Now please note that I have just received a new computer and the new writing program I'm using doesn't have spell-check for the english language so a lot of these words may not be properly spelled. Also, if I am ever to actually write this story to it's fullest, I will be starting an entierly new fanfic so there would be no use following this one since this is all I will do with it under this title.**

 **Please tell me what you think. Name changes will be listed down bellow as well as some explenations to some of my choices concerning the world the characters are living in. Not all of the choices of course as that would be spoilers for later on should I choose to continue.**

 **Anyway... enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A town bathed in fire**

It had been the alarms that awakened her.

The constant high-pitch blaring of the horns from the watch-towers had seeped in through the shatter-proof windows that had repeatedly been "sound-proofed" so that this exact thing wouldn't happen. Why they kept trying to make her unable to hear the alarms would forever be a mystery to her as they could do exactly what they had just done, and thus have the ability to keep her on her toes through the night, and thus, making it less likely that she would die anytime soon.

The thing that had caused her to fly out of her bed... that had been the absolutely stifling heat that had made it absolutely unthinkable to keep her comforter wrapped around her petite frame, making breathing next to impossible.

She had known what was going on when she had seen the impossible brightness outside of her bedroom window. The flickering of orange, yellows, reds and in some cases even different shades of blue, joined up with an overwhelming amount of smoke that made what used to be the most beautiful of views of the town clouded and gray.

So it was that time of the month again?

Not even caring that she was wearing nothing but a light pink sleeveless nightgown that barely reached half-way down her thighs, and her hip-long auburn curls of hair was in an absolute mess, she jammed her dainty little feet into the first pair of shoes she could get her hands on in her hurry, which happened to be a pair of black leather slip-on shoes.

Thankfully, they were in the middle of spring, so that shouldn't matter too much.

Quickly, she dashed out of her bedroom, rushing down the right marble staircase into the foyer before sprinting over the tiled floor to the front doors, ripping it open.

What met her eyes, sent a wave of familiar tingles rushing through her veins.

A large, reptilian creature with bat-like wings was stomping over the cobbled ground right in front of her house. And at the sound of her opening the door, it turned it's large, yellow, slitted eyes towards her.

She watched almost petrified as it opened it's gigantic mouth, showing of it's razor-sharp fangs and forked tung before the sight was cut off by the bright orange inferno that shot out of the reptilian creature's throat, heading straight towards her.

Thinking on her feet, she slammed the door shut once again, putting her minimal weight against it as she felt the heat from the fire seep through the enforced wood, her eyes clenched shut as the force of the blast nearly knocked her away from the door.

"Dragons..." she whispered through her panting breaths.

Yes, dragons.

Those fire-breathing reptiles has been around for probably longer than humanity, and they have been attacking her town for as long as it has been standing there.

Once at the end of every month, those beasts would swarm in through the sky in a black-mass of scales, horns, fangs and claws, thicker than any swarm of birds to have ever existed. They would set fire to their buildings, injure, maim and even kill the towns people before they go on their merry way with as much farm-animals, fish and meat they can carry, leaving their town in shambles as they went.

She could feel her lungs constricting on her, making it even harder to breathe through her frightened state.

Quickly, she flicked her hand, opening a small hatch in the thick silver bangle that she had clasped around her wrist at all times. A small, puck-shaped pill fell into her hand, blue with white swirls in it's glossy, almost pebble-esque appearance. She didn't waste one second before she popped the pill into her mouth, allowing her hand to hover over her chest as she tried to steady her breathing with great difficulty.

As always, the pill disolved just a few seconds after it came in contact with the dampness of her tung, allowing her to swallow little more than a sour-sweet tasting liquid that tickled her throat as it went down.

Thankfully, it didn't take long before the pill started to take effect.

Only thirty seconds after she had swallowed the it, trying not to think about the absolutely horrid, metallic after-taste it always left behind on her tung, she could feel the pressure on her lungs lessen, allowing her to breathe normally again.

Well, as normal as she could breathe considering.

With her breathing in check, she dared to open the door again.

She could see the sheer devastation through the flickering heat that surrounded her house but she couldn't let that bother her.

With a deep breath, she leaped off the front porch and rushed into the chaos, praying to the gods that her lungs wouldn't fail her in her mission.

* * *

Berk has been around since the era of vikings. Statues of previous heroes were still littered over the town, having been relocated over the centuries as the town evolved from a small and not-so-sturdy village and into the beautiful concrete-based town it was now. With it's architectural design similar to dinghies having been raised on their ends, concrete fences, hand-carved gate-posts, not to mention cobbled roads and concrete stairways.

The town had been built upon a gentle slope at the foot of a mountain, it's uneven ground forcing the inhabitants to create stairways and ramps to make transportation easier between the many different levels they had created when building the town.

The very location of the town allowed it to glimmer like gold in the light of the sunset.

However, it didn't look all that beautiful at the moment.

Buildings were on fire all around her, some were even exploding, sending debris flying in every direction. She jumped over a larger piece of concrete in the middle of her sprint as she weaved through the chaos.

All around her, the inhabitants were swarming out of their houses, the majority of them still in their night-clothes, some in nothing but their underwear depending on their sleeping habits, and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't appalled at the sight of the more hefty men running over the streets shirtless, their bellies bouncing as they went.

But she couldn't think about that now.

With the agility of a gazelle, she made her way through the village, sliding down the railings of stairs in stead of simply running down them, avoiding the bursts of fire from nearby dragons or the swings of weaponry with frightening familiarity. Ignoring the comments thrown her way as she did so.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get back inside!"

Just like she always had, she just let those comments glide over her. She had heard them so many times that she just let them roll off her before they registered into her brain.

She could feel the eyes pin on her as she darted past.

A house exploding right next to her threw her mind off of it's course, as well as her body.

The force of the blast sent her flying to the side, and she probably would have been knocked out against the side of the house on the other side of the road, in fact, she was anticipating the darkness she knew would engulf her in just a few milliseconds.

Only the blow she had anticipated never came.

In stead of the painful impact against concrete she had prepared herself for, her short flight was in stead cut short by a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around her at such a speed it knocked the air out of her lungs.

For a couple of seconds, she couldn't see anything by a mash-up of colors and hear nothing but buzzing.

She could still feel, and what she felt was the arms quickly, but gently straightening her out, making sure that she was able to stand on her own two feet.

"...lena." she heard the owner of the arms call out once the buzzing finally started to ebb away, allowing her to hear more and more of the chaos surrounding her.

"Helena!" the arms gave her a light shake, snapping her out of her oxygen-deprived thoughts and forced her to actually look up at the person that had caught her.

"What are you doing outside?" asked the serious yet slightly worried face of the mayor, giving her shoulders another shake to empathize his distress.

Mayor Samuel Haddock was a large man, and by large, he was tall with a strong-fat king of build, like one of those wrestlers that had become so popular on the other side of the planet. Personally, Helena had never found the enjoyment in watching two large men fighting to pin the other to the ground in front of a large crowd.

God that sounded wrong...

The mayor had bright red hair that just barely brushed over his shoulders and a thick, well trimmed beard attached to an equally well trimmed mustache. The beard wasn't that long, only a few inches from his chin. The most striking aspect about him though, was his pair of bright green eyes.

Callused hands from years of weapon usage gripped at her shoulders, but not tight enough for it to hurt her.

He pierced her with those bright green orbs.

"You know you're not fit to be out here!" he scolded her, his deep voice booming over the chaos that was surrounding them.

That was one of Helena's most hated sentences.

" _You're not fit to be out here"._ It was right up there with. _"You're too weak"._ And. _"Let me do that."_

Yeah, she knew that they were saying things like that because they cared enough about her to not want her hurt (though she suspected that they were only doing it because they didn't want to anger the mayor), it made her sound as though she was sick...

Alright, bad example.

It made her sound as though she was some kind of living statue.

Sculpted out of glass.

Setting her face into what she hoped was a determined and stubborn expression, she twisted her arms so that she was able to grab the mayor's wrists.

She gave him the exact same piercing expression.

"The forge needs me!"

For a moment, the two of them just stared at one other. A glaring competition, if you will. And they would have kept it up too, had a large rock-like dragon not shot a flaming loogie right next to them.

On reflex, the mayor yanked Helena behind him as a shield from the surprisingly minimal impact blast.

"Fine." the mayor said with a voice that gave away just how against the idea he really was. "Get going!"

And that she did.

Continuing down the stairs leading further and further down the slope that was the town, she soon reached one of the very, very few buildings that deviated from the almost blearingly similar designs of the other houses she had just passed.

The forge was larger than the other buildings, most of the lower level being open to the public so that the heat radiating from the furnace wouldn't become too stifling.

She didn't waste one moment before she practically stormed inside.

"Sunshine?" came the surprised outburst from the local blacksmith and technical genius where he was just in the middle of hammering on a glowing red sword over the anvil. Only he wasn't holding the hammer, the hammer was his left hand.

Gobert Hallman was Helena's godfather and mentor. With his dirty blond mustache that actually hung down his face from the sides of his lips, but his facial hair was the only hair he had. Well, apart from his incredibly bushy unibrow.

He could have probably been a just as large man as the mayor at one point in his life. But now, his hunched over frame made him just a bit shorter and he had gained a lot more weight over the years.

Only, unlike most hefty men of their village, Gobert had an excuse.

He was missing his left hand, and his left leg.

In stead of his leg, he had a traditional pirate peg-leg. When Helena had asked why he didn't just make himself a robotic prosthetic that the majority of their town had made for themselves then they lost their limbs, Gobert had said that he didn't want the hassle of having two chips implanted into the back of his neck.

Robotic prosthetics were developed about thirty years ago, allowing those with stubs for limbs to have the illusion as though they didn't actually have a stub. The limb worked with a special chip implanted directly to your nervous system at the back of your neck, this sent signals directly from the brain to the limb, making it move and even feel just like a regular limb, just so that it would last longer in case you accidentally put the prosthetic in the fire.

Gobert already had one chip implanted, and that was for his hand.

He had made himself a lot of "hands" that tied into his work. In stead of simply picking up his tools, he would use them in stead of his left hand, that thankfully, hadn't been his dominant one.

He did have a robotic limb though, one that actually looked and functioned like a normal hand, but he didn't use it when working. The craftsmanship of the limb was apparently too delicate to handle the workload of a blacksmith.

Actually, Helena could understand that point.

Working that close to the furnace almost the whole day, a robotic limb could very easily melt given the fact that they had to be made with a very light metal for easier usage.

"What are you doing here?" Gobert asked as Helena swiftly grabbed an apron from the hook next to the window. Putting it on very hurriedly.

Tying the string behind her back, Helena turned towards her godfather with a somewhat sheepish smile on her face.

"I thought you might need the help." she said, glancing towards the mountain of broken weaponry that was now littered over the table in front of the window.

She was glad she had chosen to burst out that front door.

The shock wiped away from Gobert's face, a bright smile taking it's place.

"Oh Sunshine." he said, a tone of appreciation seeping into his voice. A warm feeling filled up Helena at the sound of it.

Gobert was probably the only one who actually appreciated her existence in this town.

"I will never regret giving you that nickname." the man said before he quickly returned to banging on the sword.

It wouldn't do good if the metal cooled before he got the chance to straighten it.

She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips at his comment.

He had given her that nickname when she was six years old, when she had still been allowed to run around as she wished. She had used to visit him a lot in the forge and apparently, she had managed to make his work seem lighter, and thus, she had before the "sun" of his life.

And so, the nickname was born.

She had been an apprentice at his forge since she was thirteen years old.

On Berk, mandatory school began at age 6, and then ended at the age of 15, but the last three years, the students need to find themselves a mentor of any sort.

Most of the kids her age had sought out the best fighters in the village to become strong warriors in the future. But of course, Helena had spared herself the humiliation of trying to do the same, and so, she had sought out apprenticeship at the forge, hoping that the workload would at the very least help her built up enough strength to not be totally useless during raids.

As it was... she had indeed improved her physical strength to the point where she could at the very least carry one of those gigantic axes and hammers the others in the town were able to throw with the one arm without dropping it on her toes. But... she still wasn't allowed to be out there.

Out there with _them_.

Helena's lungs demanded another pill before she had hurried to the pile of broken weaponry and set to work. Repairing cracked axes and straitening swords with nimble hands, her long fingers allowing for her to be even more detailed than her mentor.

Every time she went to fetch another weapon from the pile (that had become considerably smaller the past couple of minutes), she couldn't keep her eyes from slipping out into the chaos.

The town-folk were all rushing around with their heavy weaponry, their archery bows or crossbows like they have been doing for generations, but - Helena couldn't help but to feel just a little bit proud - some of them were wielding the special long-distance weaponry that she herself had developed after many, many failed attempts.

There was Hans, wielding her specially modified gun.

Normal guns didn't have enough fire-power to successfully pierce through the hide of some dragons (the change in the bullets shape as it went through the air was also a catalys in this problem), at the very least, far enough to kill it, so... she had created a special kind of gun that fired a type of claw, only, when that claw finds its target, it releases a blast of electricity through the body of the dragon, but not the frying kind of electricity. No, it was the stunning kind of electricity, leaving the dragon immobilized.

She called it, "The Immobilizer".

Over there was Phillipa, throwing a large shield the shape of a discus. It's edges are sharper than the normal blades. She had also added the special feature of magnetic straps so that one wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of slipping one's hand out of them all the time. Also, with the press of a button, the shield would fly right back to your wrist.

She had gotten inspiration from this comic called "Captain America" that she had found on the Internet a few years back.

And over there was Sven, maneuvering a canon-esque contraption that, in stead of firing canon-balls, it fired a kind of net with razor-blades woven into the rope (do not ask how she made that work) that could capture and also injure a dragon when it is actually shot with it. Of course, one had to be extra careful when using this weapon in case you accidentally shot a human.

But then again, that was why Sven was the one maneuvering it. He was one of the best marksmen on the island.

She had just handed a one armed Helga her newly fixed maze when the front door of the building just a few paces away from the forge was blasted to pieces by a dragon that was already being subdued by a crowd of beefed up citisens.

Glancing at the fire that had begun to eat up the house, she already knew what this would lead to.

"FIRE PATROL!" One of the men screamed from where he was fending off a dragon.

As if on que, the familiar portable water-tank rolled in down the cobbled streets, stopping just a few feet away from the burning building.

It was a simple thing, just a metal tank welded onto the storage part of an old enforced delivery-bike. It had been arround forever and one could clearly see time taking a tool on it with it's repeated usage and lack of regular repair.

Helena had a few ideas on which she could mage a better one, but she had never gotten the chance to actually try it out.

There were five fifteen year olds riding that tank.

Fire patrol was something given to the fifteen year olds as a means of easing them into the battle they were soon to take part in. There were plenty of younsters in the town, and currently, there were twenty fifteen year olds. Her included.

The others were probably in other parts of town on other tanks taking care of other fires that had erupted through the raid.

Of course, every fifteen year old appart from her.

This particular tank, was manned by five people that she was all-too familiar with.

That medium-tall young man with dark brown hair and a surprisingly ripped body was her few months younger cousin Sander Jorgenson, in plaid pink pyjama pants and a white tank-top of all things, no shoes on his feet.

She watched as he grabbed one of the five fire-hoses and rushed towards the fire with a determined yet smug expression on his face.

Only a Jorgenson would ever be able to pull that look off.

Then there were the twins Rebecca and Tobias Thorston, of Becca and Toby for short. They were both tall and lean, the only thing making them different in physical stature being the fact that Becca had more filled out clothing than her brother. Otherwise, the two of them both had hip-length dirty blonde hair that they always, for some reason, stiled in the most difficult way possible that Helena had a feeling made it hard to put the hair down at the end of the day. Right now though, Becca was the only one with styled hair, and that was twin braids falling down over her shoulders.

Becca was in a pair of black hot-pants with a light brown T-shirt that Helena suspected was a borrow from her brother. Toby was in checkered boxers and a black T-shirt. Both were barefoot just like the majority of the town at this point.

The twins reacted in synch, jumping off their spot on the tank and grabbing a hose with almost the exact same series of movements, the only difference being that Becca's were smother whilst Toby's were stiffer. The two of them then rushed towards the surrounding fires.

Then there was Felix Ingerman.

A big-boned boy with shorter legs than torso ang built up of practically nothing but accessive muscle. He could have been misstaken for overweight, but he didn't have the accessive fat that the others had. His hair was sunlight blonde and reaching just a few centimeters from his scalp. He was dressed in a plaid brown pyjama set with a pair of furry slippers on his feet.

One of the few sensible enough to not rush out barefoot then. To be honest, Helena wasn't at all surprised by this. Felix had always been the smartest of the group.

Felix had been the one driving the tank, his muscle-clad legs making him the peftect one for the job, and now he jumped off and rushed to the closest hose to join the others with what Helena recognized as barely contained nervosity.

And then...

There was Aaron Hofferson.

Helena felt her breath do a dangerous hitch at the sight of the tall blonde jumping off the back of the tank, his thick straight locks bouncing around his strong shoulders as he landed.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt! Just a pair of dark blue sweat-pants.

She could see his lightly tanned skin wrapped around those perfectly shaped muscles, for a fifteen year old. She could only imagine what they would look like once he's reached full maturity.

Okay... the bangle was calling her name right now.

Helena pealed her eyes away just as Aaron joined the others and the five began spraying the flames with water.

"Oi, Sunshine." Gobert called out from the anvil when he noticed her clutching at the fabric covering her chest. "You all right?" his voice was dripping with worry. He almost dropped the short-sword he was in the middle of re-shaping.

"I'm fine..." Helena managed to wheeze as she flicked her wrist, keeping her eyes closed until she felt the familiar feel of the pill in the palm of her hand.

Her godfather could only watch with a sadened expression as the girl popped the pill into her mouth, her fist clutching for a couple of seconds before she visibly relaxed.

Such a sweet girl, why did she have to have such a horrible condition?

At that moment, another alarm rang through the air.

This one wasn't just a series of blaring, this one was more of a piecing whistling, and it wasn't from one of their own watch-towers.

The town grew eerily quiet as the sound registered.

Then, finally, the announcement was called out.

"NIGHT FURY!"

More effective than any explosion the dragons had cause to their buildings prior to that moment, more effective than the appearance of the fire-breathing beasts swarming their whole town. The civilians were suddenly grabbed by intense, overwhelming fear.

And why wouldn't they?

Out of all the dragon breeds out there, the NightFury was the one dragon that no one has ever been able to lay eyes upon. To gather any form of information about, and thus... never have been able to kill or escape it's attack.

It was one of the many great myseries surrounding their town's entire situation.

Within seconds, everyone in town had ducked under any form of cover they could find in such a short notice. Some were even desperate enough to duck under the bellies of larger dragons. Anything to get away from the devestation that was bound to happen within just a few seconds.

They just had to wait until the whistling stopped.

It didn't take long.

Just as the last person within Helena's viewing distance had gotten out of any line of fire, a bright blue flash lit up from behind the clouds, shooting towards the largest flaming catapult further down the sloap.

The contraption was immediately blown to smitherines.

Helena had been watching from the forge window the whole time, only ducking away in time for a piece of debris from the contraption to fly over her head.

If there was one thing she prouded herself on, it was her dodging technique.

"Blasts!" Gobert cursed from behind the anvil, throwing the sword he now knew he would never be allowed to finish to the floor before he turned towards his wall of artificial hands strapped onto the wall over his work desk.

"Sunshine!" he called out as he switched his anvil hammer for a larger combat hammer that he had a particular fondness for due to it's desructive capabilities.

Helena's head turned towards him with speed enough to send her messy hair flying around her child-like face.

"Man the fort." Gobert ordered as he turned towards the forge entrance. "They need me out there."

He had gotten half-way out the room when he suddenly froze.

With a somewhat accusing expression on his face, he turned his attention towards his goddaughter.

"You stay right there!" he pointed with his prostetic arm right where she was standing. His voice authorative and his eyes deadly serious when he pinned her with them, almost as if he was expecting her to say something against his order.

He didn't give her that chance.

Just a second after he had told her that, he spun around on his peg-leg and hobbled down the cobbled streets into the blazing chaos with surprising spead considdering, his left arm swinging above his head as though the weight of the gigantic concrete hammer was absolutely nothing.

And she supposed, to him, it probably was.

Despite the situation thery were in, Helena allowed herself to release an annoyed sigh.

"As if I would be able to do anything anyway..." she muttered to herself, knowing that the sound of her voice would disappear into the mass of war-cries and monstrous roars.

Thankfully, there were no terrified screams from younger children within this mass of sounds as they all should have been moved to Town-Hall at the foot of the mountain by now.

It was the safest place on the whole island after all.

Staring out over the now rainbow of blazing fires that had been set all around the town.

It could have been a very beautiful mixture of coloring (curse her artistic mind), had it not been for the sheer devestation and underlying tention to the air that ruined it all.

The whistling returned, indicating yet another attack from the most feared of all beasts.

Once again, someone screamed out the obvious just like they always did.

Once again, the blue light colored the clouds.

Once again, the moster fired a bolt of deadly plasma towards one of the long-distance weapon contractions, only this time, it was her razor-net canon that was it's target.

Thankfully, Sven was able to get out of the way before the canon was actually hit, and once it did, bits and pieces of the contraption flew all over the place.

Helena had just ducked out of the way of a smaller piece of flying debris, when her green eyes locked onto something she would be able to recognize anywhere.

The razor-net she had speant so many hours weaving was flying through the air, seemingly not thrown off course from the blast, and it wasn't going in any random direction either.

Maybe Sven had managed to fire it before the monster had lit up the clouds?

Now, Helena thanked those agonizing hours she had speant weaving that thing despite the many cuts her fingers had received during the process. The razors in the net were reflecting the glow from the fires, making it much easier to follow it as it shot through the sky right into the clouds.

Helena had expected that to be the last time she saw the net, but the very next second, she spotted something large, black and glistening in the firelights shoot right out of the clouds, heading away from the village before disappearing somewhere in the forest area.

"Wait..." she found herself muttering, absolutely stunned. "That was..."

It couldn't be.

It absolutely couldn't.

During all their centuries of fighting dragons, and now was the time someone had _actually_ managed to down a NightFury?

And with _her_ invention?

She couldn't believe it...

For the first time in a long while, Helena could feel herself get filled up with an overwhelming sense of pride and giddiness that she couldn't even begin to describe.

She felt like jumping.

And she probably would have too...

Had she not picked that moment to turn back towards the forge entrance.

And there, in all of it's fringening, enormous glory, stood a fiery orange Monstrous Nightmare. It's curled horms were too big to allow it full entrance into the forge, but Helena knew that that wouldn't stop the monster from opening it's gigantic mouth and frying her alive.

"Oh... Thor..." she mumbled, staring straight into the monsters slitted yellow eyes.

Pressing herself against the table under the window, she watched as though petrified as the monster slowly opened its mouth.

Despite herself, she followed the monsters example.

Her scream rang through the air, echoing through the burning buildings.

* * *

Someway away from the forge, a certain mayor was able to pick up that scream throughout the chaos around him.

How could he not? He _had_ to be able to pick up that scream anywhere, it had been programmed into his very soul the very same moment that girl had been born.

He froze mid-swing with his axe.

"Helena?"

He didn't care about the damn monster he had just been about to finish.

He turned towards the source of the scream, just in time to see a figure leaping out from the forge windows just before the building caught on fire and sprint away as if her life depended on it. A Monstrous Nightmare following right after her.

To Hel with the Gronkle behind him, his daughter was in danger!

* * *

Helena had just barely been able to escape from the monster's fires, jumping out of the window at the last second, and now she was rushing through the town, hoping the find a good enough place to hide.

Why did the beast have to follow her.

Fear really didn't function fell with her condition. She had been slightly afraid when she had rushed to the forge previously but she had been more determined.

Now, she was legitemately frightened for her life.

She could already feel her lungs constrict in on her the further she ran, but what more could she do given her current conditon?

She only hoped that at the very least one civilian noticed her current predicament and came to her aid. That would at the very least give her enough time for her to take another pill.

Wow... four pills in one night, that had to be a record.

Breathing was down-right excrusiating right now. Her vision was starting to become fuzzy and she could already feel her feet wobbling more and more with every time they connected with the lightly uneaven street under her.

Please... please... someone help!

She had just berely gotten to think the last word when her legs finally gave way under her, causing her to colaps onto the street, skitting forward over the rocks from the momentum she had managed to build up during her sprint.

It felt as though her lungs had punctured themselves undenreath her ribs, and the pain they brought her almost made her not notice the pain from when the cobbles under her scraped up pieces of her body during the slide. It brought tears to her eyes.

Such pain...

Maybe she should just let the monster eat her? Just to make it end.

She could hear the beast approaching behind her. It's large feet shaking the earch with every step it took, coming closer and closer to where she now lay curled up on the ground, shaking from the sheer amount of pain she was currently experiencing.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the feel of the dragons fangs sinking into her flesh.

Only... it never came.

"Helena!" a familiar voice called out, only she couldn't quite pinpoint exactly where she recognized it from. She was in too much pain for her brain to fully function.

What she did know was that someone had come to her rescue.

This manage to bring a stuttered breath of relief from her lips.

Slowly, she allowed her arm to drop and flicked the wrist in that same, familiar fashion that had become so natual over the years.

She could hear the gears in the bangle turning before the familiar 'click' of the latch opening.

Only there was no pill.

She couldn't feel a pill slipping into her hand like they had always done.

Suddenly panicked, Helena tried to recall the last time she had had the thing refilled.

When the answer came to her, she tried not to break down crying again.

Great... just great.

Her bangle was empty.

She hadn't heard the footsteps approaching her, but she could feel the strong arms turning her body around before raising her from the painfully uneaven ground beneath her.

Funny thing whenever this happened.

She could barely breathe, but whenever her senses decided to function, they were always far more hightened than they were before.

Just what was this condition?

One of the questions she also thought she would never get an answer to.

As the arms turned her towards their owner, her breath would have hitched had she actually had it at that moment.

She was staring straight into the bright blue eyes of Aaron Hofferson.

Why was someone like him holding her the way he did? It didn't make any sense.

"Hey." he said with an expression somewhere between worry and annoyance.

When Helena didn't respond, he gave her a light shake.

"Hey!" he called out, shaking her again when he noticed her eyelids dooping. "Get a grip!"

Her mouth twitched into a wry smile at his words as though he had just said a joke that hadn't been all that funny.

"I... can't..." she wheezed before everything went black around her.

* * *

 **Alright, for some clarifications.**

 **This society is built up as though it had been molded from vikings. So everyone is a lot like the movie, but more modern.**

 **I figured that in a society where maiming and near-death-encounters is a common every-day thing, their medical facilities should be pretty damn advanced. Not to mention, since so many people are loosing limbs left and right, robotic prosthetic should be available, if the person with the stub wishes to have one that actually look and feel like a normal limb they are able to have just that. It could also be used when one first looses the limb to ease the loss a bit.**

 **Anyway. Please tell me what you think and I'll be back before you know it.**

 **Helena = Hiccup**

 **Aaron = Astrid**

 **Felix = Fishlegs**

 **Sander = Snotlout**

 **Rebeca = Ruffnut**

 **Tobias = Tuffnut**

 **Gobert = Gobber**

 **Samuel = Stoic**


End file.
